Jessica Jones: AKA Smile
"AKA Smile" is the thirteenth episode of season one of the superhero crime noir series Jessica Jones. The episode was directed by Michael Rymer with a teleplay written by Scott Reynolds and Melissa Rosenberg. The show is a Netflix Original Series and was produced by ABC Family and Tall Girls Productions. All episodes from season one of the series were made available for instant streaming on November 20th, 2015. In this episode, Albert Thompson is forced to complete his super-juice experiment to make Kilgrave even more powerful than before. It's time for the final showdown as Jessica Jones puts it all on the line to save Trish Walker and the comatose Luke Cage from Kilgrave once and for all. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * [[Jessica Jones (2015)|Marvel's Jessica Jones]] was developed for television by Melissa Rosenberg. It is based on the character from Marvel Comics created by Brian Michael Bendis and Michael Gaydos. Jessica Jones first appeared in ''Alias'' #1 in November, 2001, which was her own series published under Marvel's MAX imprint. * "AKA Smile" and "Jessica Jones: Smile" both redirect to this page. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language. * Consulting producer Brian Bendis is credited as Brian Michael Bendis in this episode. * Executive producer Dana Baratta's name is spelled Dana Barratta in the opening credits of the premiere episode. * Actress Rosario Dawson is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the final appearance of Kilgrave, who dies in this episode. He has his neck broken by Jessica Jones. Allusions * Claire Temple is a nurse who works at Metro General Hospital. She has also made appearances in season one and season two of Daredevil. She is the second character from Daredevil to appear on Marvel's Jessica Jones. The first was police sergeant Brett Mahoney, who appeared in "AKA Top Shelf Perverts". * Katrina Reyes is the district attorney for the state of New York. She has also made appearances in season two of Daredevil. She is the third character from Daredevil to appear on Marvel's Jessica Jones. The first was police sergeant Brett Mahoney, who appeared in "AKA Top Shelf Perverts", and the second is Claire Temple, who appears in this episode. Quotes * Crew * Tim Iacofano - Producer * Micah Schraft - Co-producer * Edward Ricourt - Consulting producer * Brian Michael Bendis - Consulting producer * Hilly Hicks, Jr. - Supervising producer * Scott Reynolds - Co-executive producer * Dana Barratta - Co-executive producer * Liz Friedman - Executive producer * Allie Goss - Executive producer * Kris Henigman - Executive producer * Cindy Holland - Executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Dan Buckley - Executive producer * Jim Chory - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Melissa Rosenberg - Executive producer * Karim Zreik - Co-executive producer * Samantha Thomas - Co-producer * Hans Van Doornewaard - Co-producer * Howard Klein - Executive producer See also External Links * Category:2015/Episodes Category:November, 2015/Episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified